The present invention relates to the field of educational demonstration devices and, more particularly, to such devices which are useful to demonstrate the advantages of wearing a vehicle safety harness or belt.
Various devices have been in use to simulate the effects of a vehicle crash upon occupants. Thus for example, the following patents disclose dummies and devices therefore which are useful in simulating the effects upon occupants involved in a vehicular crash:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 3,740,871 Berton et al. June 26, 1973 3,753,301 Daniel et al. Aug. 21, 1973 3,877,156 Itoh Apr. 15, 1975 3,890,723 Haurat et al. June 24, 1975 ______________________________________
Each of the above simulator devices is used to perform crash tests for vehicle design purposes. Such crash simulators and dummies are, however, rather large, complex and expensive. None of these devices is particularly suited for use in a classroom demonstration situation where it is desirable to simply and inexpensively demonstrate, in a highly graphical manner, the effects of sudden rapid deceleration upon vehicle occupants.